Hell Lords (Earth-616)
| HistoryText = Modern Age X-Infernus Darkchilde searched for the missing bloodstone amulet and her Soulsword. She was watched by the Hell-Lords. Everyone except Mephisto was impressed of her. It was then shown that they were summoned by Witchfire. Witchfire revealed that she intended to call the Elder Gods of Limbo using the bloodstones. She then told them to stay away from Limbo so she could conquer it and destroy Darkchilde. Mephisto replied that if she takes back her kingdom, she will be offered a seat and may have a place in their larger goals. Prelude to the Descent As the deadline for an event called the Descent, wherein one of the Hell Lords would be chosen to become the new Devil, began approaching, the Hell-Lords began choosing candidates to replace them should they be chosen. Mephisto selected Agent Venom, Red Hulk, and X-23 as potential candidates, bestowing them with Hell Marks. Daimon Hellstrom, himself a candidate due to being Marduk Kurios' son, later possessed Venom with a demon in order to turn the symbiote into one of his Monsters of Evil and make Flash a more legitimate candidate, but the demon was suppressed by the Hell Mark and later revealed that possessing those who bore the Hell Marks had been forbidden. The Venom symbiote, realizing that the demon was beginning to take control of Flash, expelled it and the Hell Mark into its clone, which it bonded to Andrea Benton, turning her into Mania. Hell on Earth War Tier Sinclair became the central mover in a war between the various Hell-Lords. The first to kill him would be crowned King of Hell. After Tier was able to kill Pluto, Mephisto decided that the rules were forfeit and turned his attention to his fellows. X-Factor became the last line of resistance and fought the seemingly victorious Mephisto. Strong Guy took the opportunity to kill Tier in the chaos, winning the War and becoming the King of Hell. When the Thunderbolts were accidentally stranded in Hell, they made a deal with Mephisto to get out in exchange for dethroning the "pretender," who was revealed to them to be Guido. Red Hulk fought against Guido and managed to convince Guido to abandon the position of Hell Lord and try to regain his lost soul, allowing Mephisto to regain the throne and let the Thunderbolts return to Earth. Red Hulk offered Guido the opportunity to return with them, but he preferred to stay until he could regain his soul. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Hela and Pluto control realms of the dead, but are considered 'Death-Gods' and not Hell-Lords. Despite this distinction, Hela is a member of the Hell Lords and Pluto has previously been a member. Similarly, Dormammu is one of the Faltine and rules over the Dark Dimension, but has also been a member of the Hell Lords. The Hazareth Three also maintain a 'Hell'like dimension, but do not seem to be connected. * Many Hell Lords are Class Two Demons. | Trivia = * Some of the Hell-Lords are members of Lords of the Splinter Realms, another group of rulers of Hell-like dimensions. | Links = }} Category:Class Two Demons Category:Interdimensional Organizations Category:Mystical Organizations